


Magic Where It's Least Expected

by Esoankarua



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara trying to infect/take control of Reader (?), Criticism is welcome and appreciated, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Boy (for my own convenience I know they're originally Non-Gendered), If you have any ideas for the fic pls say in comments I'll definitely check 'em out!, M/M, My First Fanfic (Sorry if it sucks xD), Please only Constructive Criticism though, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader doesn't know of magic till little into the story, Reader is Frisk's Older Sister, Reader is human, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sign Language, Slow-ish Burn (I think xP), Strong Soul, Swearing, possibly more tags in the future, reader has magic, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoankarua/pseuds/Esoankarua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just going to be your normal camping trip, picking flowers and berries, staying up in Mt. Ebott for a couple days, so what if Frisk decided he wanted to go down the right path instead of the left this time? 'So what' you wished you hadn't thought that because that 'so what' had you spiraling into a world called the Underground with your little brother you knew you had to get back to the surface even though it wasn't all laughs and rainbows but you couldn't help but feel the allure of the underground where everything seemed warmer for some reason... but at what cost would staying bring?</p>
<p>What cost would you pay for having these friends?</p>
<p>What cost would staying with the skele-bros a little longer bring?</p>
<p>What cost would falling for the short skele-bro who's name was Sans bring?</p>
<p>What cost would using your powers bring?</p>
<p>Your will to leave because you finally had someone in your life again? Your sense of security when away from them vanishing? Your strict "knowledge" that you didn't need anyone but yourself to do anything? Your control over yourself and possibly... eventually... even your determination?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So just a warning this is my first Fanfic so sorry if it sucks, anywho I hope you enjoy this thoroughly, at the end notes there is some info on releases and such so please read it along with these notes! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Do feel free to post in the comments ideas/recommendations/directions you'd like this Fanfic to go in and I will most definitely look into it and see if I can and will implement it into the story, I'll try to respond in some way and tell you but I cannot guarantee that I will so sorry if I miss responding. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Oh and due to my recent growth in Sans I found this song and just wanted to say it led to some inspiration at certain parts in Chapter 1 ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDHWnaE72S4 ~ it's an awesome song definitely recommend at least one listen! No lyrics by the way!

You bounced up and down following your beds movements as someone pushed down on you repeatedly to wake you from your slumber. You grumbled out something unintelligible and the shaking stopped for a minute before resuming when you refused to move or pull your arm away from your face, finally knowing you would sleep no longer you uncovered your face squinting at the light coming through your opened curtains. You rubbed your eyes profusely before opening them to find your adorable little brother Frisk sitting on the edge of your bed, you swallowed down your drowsiness sitting up and smiling at Frisk "Mornin' kiddo."

Frisk gave a little wave and signed a slight bit slower than usual since they could tell you were still drowsy _ **“Morning sis! Are you gonna get ready soon so we can go on our trip again?”**_ for a split second you were confused as to what trip they could possibly be talking about before it clicked, your annual camping trip up at Mt. Ebott with Frisk! You grabbed your phone and looked at the time "Ah sorry sweetie I forgot to set my alarm, I'll get ready quick and we can head out soon." he smiles and then hops off your bed hair wildly flying as they ran out of your room allowing you to ready yourself for the hike up to Mt. Ebott and pack your things for a few days mostly just in case.

 

You walk into the kitchen backpack slung over your shoulder, you walk instantly to the counter and shove a piece of toast between your lips, ah cinnamon toast, you thought you smelled correctly from the hallway. You set your bag down and ruffled Frisk's hair earning yourself an annoyedgroan that made your lips twitch into a smile. Your mothers light laughter sounded out as she walked into the kitchen "Messing with your brother again ______?" you nod pulling the toast from your mouth and pressing a light kiss to your mothers cheek as you responded brightly "Yup! Oh and thanks for making the toast by the way!" she just nodded and pulled a piece for herself out of the small stack and quietly responding with a slight mouth full "Course after all your going on your camping trip together today, it was the least I could do." her smile was soft and you could see wrinkles just beginning to set into her face.

Both you and Frisk ate breakfast in record time with the addition of some eggs, you chugged down the last of your orange juice wiping your mouth and setting your glass in the sink. You hug your mom and give her a kiss, she holds the hug a little longer then pulls you away a small distance "Keep your brother safe ok ______? And be safe yourself, and have fun, did you remember everything? Clothes? Bandages and medicine? Did you-" you laugh pulling your mother into another quick hug then pull her back "Don't worry mom I made sure I grabbed everything we might need ok? I love you and I'll make sure Frisk is safe and in one piece when we return in a couple days."

You let her go fully and motion to Frisk to do his farewell as you grab your pack and throw it on clipping the buckle that goes across your chest slightly squishing your breasts. You catch Frisk signing  _ **'Love you mom, see you soon!'**_ they then turn and run to the side of the table they'd been sitting at earlier and strap on their own pack waving one last time to your mom, you wave also as you open the front door taking in a deep breath of the fresh cold air that came from the mountain.

Frisk reached up and grasped your hand as you both walked off the front porch, you both walked towards the mountain and turned once more to wave farewell to your mom who stood in the open doorway and she yelled out one thing "Be safe you two and watch out for each other!!!" you felt a smile spread across your face and yelled back a response "Will do mom we love you! See you in a couple days!" your gaze turned back to the mountain which was facing the front of your house, the walk to the mountain would take anywhere between 30-60 minutes so it was a quite a long distance from your house but you thought it was perfect.

 

"Huff huff... how you holdin' up Frisk? Huff..." your breaths were slightly labored, damn you needed to work out more, this walk to the mountain used to go without a hitch... _then again that was when you went with your father before he..._ no, stop it ______, focus on Frisk.

Your gaze turned to them once again and they finally started to sign  ** _"I'm doing ok... little out of breath, you ok?"_** you give Frisk a nod and a smile "Then let’s get a move on."

You pull their hand and drag them up the path that your father had first found and the family has used it since. You had walked for around 20 minutes when you reached the fork in the path, you turned and crouched down next to Frisk "Hey sweetie, you wanna take the left path like usual or do you want to try exploring some more and go to the right?" you always asked no matter what in the case they wanted to try the right path.

They had to shift the flowers they had picked so far into one hand so they could sign, after a small struggle they smile and signed to you  ** _"You think we can try the right path this time? I wanna see if there's new flowers that way, maybe we can find some berries too!"_** Frisks smile grew at the thought of picking berries, you always made some of the best pastries from them when you returned home, it did kind of help that you worked at the local bakery in town that was about 30 minutes away from your house depending.

Your smile grows and you nod standing, you grab your small berry basket so you have it ready at hand "Ok lets go cutie." you can't resist ruffling their hair again earning you once again with an annoyed groan. You walk a little bit ahead of Frisk at first before you run into a berry bush that you haven't seen before, you crouch down pulling off a decent amount before moving along noticing Frisk has discarded all of his previously picked flowers to pick the new brightly colored flowers that have suddenly started to appear along the path.

This pattern repeats for a long while (other than now Frisk held onto all of his flowers not letting a single one go) until you reach a beautiful clearing, you instantly notice some berries to your right and go towards them watching as Frisk walks a little into the clearing to pick some pretty yellow flowers that have giant yellow petals "Hey be careful Frisk." you warn them for some reason feeling a little on edge.

Even with the feeling you continue picking berries it's silent but then there's a slight rustling behind you and you hear something you haven't heard in ages... Frisk. "______!!!" their scared tone causes your blood to freeze and you neck hairs stand on end.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion as you turn seeing the earth where the flowers were collapsing starting to suck Frisk down too into an abyss which you can now see through your angle at the hole, you drop the basket and bolt towards Frisk you thoughts flying. The feeling of everything going in slow motion frustrates you and you wish you could go faster, then the thought runs through your head 'To reach Frisk you have to leap and grab them you know you can't reach them in time to grab them otherwise but leaping will cause the earth to fully collapse... FUCK IT!' you scream in your head.

You leap tightly grabbing onto their wrist just as the earth they had been holding onto falls into the bottomless cavern, you yank them to you as the earth beneath you collapses as well and you pull Frisk to your chest curling yourself around them to act as a shield, as soon as you have them as protected as possible you feel yourself hit something and it knocks the breath from your lungs, you tumble more realizing that your now tumbling down a slight slope, each hit brings a new wave of pain.

You hit one last thing and finally your tight grasp on reality yanks itself away and you're left in darkness. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Bad and Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in the Underground a bit injured but seeing Frisks scared worried expression you stay strong. You walk through the mysterious place running into a person... thing? That will ruin your trust in monsters, it will most definitely take some of Frisk's kindness and compassion from his big heart and showing you they aren't all bad to get you to trust them after meeting your worst possible enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I was too excited for this story so and I'm trying to give you guys more to go off of than one chapter so here's another chapter! There might be a third depending on what happens! Thanks for Reading and hope you enjoy! Oh also... I'm going to be a bastard to Reader a lot of times so expect a lot of shit to happen to Reader... xD sowwies I just don't know why but I can't help but torture my main character a lot of times (haha in essence torturing myself because I often assume the role of my main xD) 
> 
> Oh and I did notice I use both pronouns for Frisk as a male and as if they were gender neutral and I can't help it so we'll see if it at all gets confusing, please tell me if it is and I'll try to fix it as best as I can!
> 
> By the way I for the most part won't use actually lines from in game but things like introductions and or parts I want to add/see as big from the game I most likely will use the lines or warp them slightly.
> 
> Also ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDHWnaE72S4 ~ it's the same song from Chapter 1 but it also gave some inspiration for this chapter.

A hand lightly shakes your arm slowly calling you to the realm of the living, it shakes you again but this time harder and you crack your eyes open coughing, Frisk who originally been crouching at your side to shake you awake now pops up in front of your face. You jump slightly and having a slight sense of urgency you force yourself to sit gritting your teeth grinding them together trying to retain a slightly calm look to help ease Frisks nerves.

They looked at your pained expression with worry and started signing  ** _"______ are you ok? Your head has a cut and so does your arm... is there anything I can do to help???"_** Frisks concern warms your heart and you lightly grab their shoulders and look them directly in the eyes "I'll live kiddo, how about you?" you start shifting them around in your new crouching position to inspect them "Anything hurt Frisk?" they pull out of your grasp and sign quickly  ** _"I just have a few scratches it's nothing serious like yours..."_**  they proceed to point to their own small scratches and bumps.

They proceed to lightly brush a line across your forehead causing your face to contort slightly from the sharp pain but you keep most of it reserved swearing in your mind, Frisk touches your shoulder to bring your attention to their hands  ** _"It looks like it hurts bad is there anything I can do?"_**  you lightly smile at your little brother then stand on your trembling legs... you're thoughts wandered to a video that your friend Misa showed you the day before of a baby deer standing for the first time and you could understand how it felt now... well to a certain extent.

Frisk eyes you tediously then when you offer your hand they take it glad that you're ok, or at least seem so. "C'mon Frisk..." you pull their hand and them forward giving one look up to look at the last light you might ever see, 'no returning the way you came' you thought then looked back to the darkness pertaining out of the small circle of light that you and Frisk stood basking in while standing in a bed of the yellow flowers Frisk had started to pick before all hell broke loose. "Let's get outta here..."

 

You and Frisk got out of your landing area and came to another room with a patch of grass and a smiling flower that was bobbing up and down, side to side in a patch of sun light. His- no it's smile was seemingly kind but the flower made your hair stand on end, you've been seeing a lot of his kind... big floppy petals of a butter yellow color, Frisk smiled and started forward dragging you with, you both stopped in front of the flower and then it speaks in a friendly slightly high pitched voice "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" his voice set you on edge more so than before yet you knew not why...

"Hmm... you two are new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly you guys must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" you started to shake your head and tell it that it didn't need to but he ignored you and continued "Here we go!" you felt a ripping sensation from your chest, and looked up watching as a small golden heart floated away from your chest to float a little in front of you, you looked to your right still clutching your brothers hand and your eyes widened seeing a heart of the same size but bright red in color float away from their own body.

You looked and noticed a small barrier around you that you could tell you couldn't escape from. You had no time to think more as Flowey continued "See that heart? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**."

Your voice stuttered out quietly "What's **LV** stand for... er... Flowey?" he smiles brightly "What's **LV** stand for? Why, **LOVE** , of course!!" his gaze shifted slightly away from you and towards Frisk causing your internal warning signals to start firing off rapidly as he continued to speak in that happy go lucky voice.

"You want some **LOVE** , don't ya? Don't worry! I'll share some with you two!" he giggles giving Frisk and you a wink "Down here, **LOVE** is shared through... Little white... _'friendliness pellets'_ " his expression and the way he ended that sentence caused you to eye the pellets floating above him with wide eyes as if hoping that would make everything stop "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" the pellets then gravitated towards Frisk and you.

Frisk yanked at your arm trying to move forward and touch them but you knew something was off and yanked them back turning your back to the pellets and kneeling slightly on the floor using your body as a shield for Frisk, their Soul had followed them and was now between you both too, the pellets hit you and you let out a strangled noise of pain lurching slightly forward releasing Frisk so you wouldn't cough on them as you hacked up bright red blood, your thoughts then focus from all of your wild thoughts into one 'Get your lazy ass up ______ and protect your damn brother!' you stand on shaking legs stepping slightly in front of Frisk and grabbing onto their left hand, a light trail of blood trails from your mouth and to your chin.

When you finally looked at Flowey again their expression changed from happy, smiley, friendly to a face of horror, with sharp teeth and angry eyes looking pleased that they had caught you in a terrible situation, their voice sounded again but now it was like nails on a chalk board "You idiot! In this world, it's  **kill  **or  **BE killed** **!** Why would  **ANYONE** pass up an opportunity like this!?" his voice was shaking with ecstasy.

The border around your brother and yourself shrank greatly and you looked at them with a feeling of dread "Die." Flowey's voice was emotionless as a circle of the pellets surrounded you, the circle of pellets closed in quite quickly and you instantly shoved Frisk to the ground in your previous protective position and you screamed over Flowey's insane laughter "YOU WON'T EVER HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Your eyes squeezed shut tightly as you gripped Frisk tightly against your chest which made you not even notice the bright golden half sphere protruding from the ground protecting you. But you did feel a slight burning sensation from both of your eyes.

 

~A short Flowey's POV since Reader is out for now~

My beautiful pellets of death were getting oh so close and I smiled maniacally as the older one screamed "YOU WON'T EVER HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!" ahh so useless to- the pellets then collided with a golden shield that suddenly protruded from the ground, I could feel my face register shock before it grew into a look of venom towards your brightly glowing golden heart floating above you and the gold tinted flames lapping from your firmly shut eyes ' _S_ _o..._ ' my thoughts were filled with hate ' _the damn human girl has magic... shocker..._ ' my gaze fell onto you and I smiled as I noticed your shaking.

Using the magic in your already weak form was tiring you all I had to do was make you so weak you had to drop the shield then I would finally have two strong Souls and I would truly rule over the Underground as a god! My maniacal laughter filled my head and the small cavern once more as I sent circle upon circle of deadly pellets flying at your shield, I could see you were weakening from the shield slowly shrinking in size with each quick hit, along with each hit my laughter became more and more insane my expression becoming more and more fevered and filled with ecstasy.

I knew it would only take one last hit and then the shield would be down and I readied it letting it slowly close in and watching the little one, Frisk, look in horror knowing his sister would last past this one, that this was the last time they would be safe...  _poof!_ the last circle of pellets disappeared and I let a look of complete dismay and confusion cross my face before I was blown away by a fire ball. My thoughts screamed 'GOD DAMN YOU TORIEL!!!'

 

~Reader's POV once again... say bye to that bastard Flowey for now...~

You held Frisk as long as you could but your strength was gone and now you couldn't protect them any longer... a tear slipped from your closed eye feeling a slight relief as the burning sensation faded from both eyes, you rolled away from Frisk not wanting to trap him, hoping he could escape Flowey, you let out a light sob hearing a sweet, comforting voice but not understanding it as your mind slipped into the oblivion... 'I'm sorry Frisk... I failed to protect you... I'm a terrible sister...' your thoughts then faded with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Do feel free to post in the comments ideas/recommendations/directions you'd like this Fanfic to go in and I will most definitely look into it and see if I can and will implement it into the story, I'll try to respond in some way and tell you but I cannot guarantee that I will so sorry if I miss responding (also while I am allowing you all to give ideas this is my story and if I wish not to use your idea please don't get mad or anything because if it isn't the direction I want to take the story then I won't use it, I will see if I can implement things and want to but in the end remember it is fully my choice, thank you [hope I didn't sound too mean there but I wanted to get it out in the open] and really if you want that idea to happen so bad you should probably write it yourself so it can be exactly how you want it! Maybe tell me and I'll check it out ;P). Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I recieve! ^ _ ^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please comment feedback, ideas, etc. mentioned in the top notes all things are appreciated (yes criticism too [hopefully it's constructive though]).
> 
> I hope to release at least once a week on Sat/Sun PST (West Coast Time) but I may have an occasional release on Wednesdays PST. While I do hope to have this consistent of releases I cannot guarantee due to schooling so please do try to be patient!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I recieve!


End file.
